


My Heart Waxes Full

by Kittens_definitely_needs_more_sleep



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaObi Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_definitely_needs_more_sleep/pseuds/Kittens_definitely_needs_more_sleep
Summary: This is my attempt for the 2020 KakaObi week. I will be basically stringing all 14 days into one overarching story so each day won't be much on it's own.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	My Heart Waxes Full

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Birthdays/Amnesia
> 
> Sorry, the first day is incredibly short but the later chapters will be far longer
> 
> Constructive criticism would be much appreciated

“Another Birthday, Another Disappointment”

Obito shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be at Kakashi’s party, he didn’t want to cheer on the newly minted Jonin. Obito should’ve been home celebrating his own birthday. But here he was, celebrating the accomplishments of someone who actually mattered. His birthday wasn’t important, becoming one year older wasn’t an accomplishment. 

And what really had Obito accomplished? He wasn’t anything special, in fact it was embarrassing how not special he was for an Uchiha. Obito was glad only Rin and Kakashi knew when his birthday was, Rin had already given him a present that morning at his request of keeping quiet and Kakashi probably forgot some time ago.If anyone else knew, well he couldn’t have handled the embarrasment of pitying “Happy Birthdays” at a party for someone else. Obito didn’t want to be there, he didn’t want many things. He didn’t want to be weaker than Kakashi and have less chakra control than Rin. He didn’t want to be the average one in a clan full of geniuses. He didn’t want to struggle so much with genjutsu and katon when both were literally in his blood. He didn’t want to be good in a team of people who were special. Most of all he didn’t want to have a crush on the younger boy who surpassed him in every way, who would’ve even made a better Uchiha than him. 

He heard the whispers, how the others wished Kakashi was an Uchiha instead of Obito. Kakashi was tall, pale with regal features while Obito looked rough and plain in comparison. Kakashi was strong and smart with a broody personality while Obito was ordinary with an uncharacteristically sunny personality for an Uchiha. 

Obito had no right to have a crush on someone so perfect. Why couldn’t he have had a crush on someone like Rin instead? Rin was kind and sweet, while still a better ninja than Obito, Rin wouldn’t crush Obito’s heart with extreme prejudice like Kakashi undoubtedly would. Rin was the girl who treated him better than all but one of his blood relatives. Rin who’s parents always welcomed him. Rin was almost like a sister to him. Besides, it wasn’t like Obito actually stood a chance at Kakashi’s affections. How could he stand against their generation’s only med nin and the most talented taijutsu master the hidden leaf had seen in decades? How can crybaby Obito compare against Rin’s warm smile or Gai’s overwhelming optimism? He’s read enough stories to know their roles, Kakashi the talented protagonist, Rin was the warm love interest, and Gai the rival that keeps Kakashi on his toes. 

There was no room in that story for Obito.

Birthdays are a time to reflect on the year that went by as well as the year that is to come. With that in mind Obito made a promise to himself, to be a ninja, to be a better person, a person worthy of Kakashi’s interest. He was going to train harder than he ever thought possible, even if he didn’t have Kakashi’s love, he would at least have Kakashi’s respect. He may not take to genjutsu like Rin took to medical ninjutsu but he wasn’t the type of person to give up so easily. 

With that, Obito started writing his letter to his grandmother, that she didn’t need to worry anymore. That from now on, Obito will do whatever it takes to go down in the history books as a legend. But first he needed to get a good night’s rest. Because tomorrow Obito will be going on a mission with the rest of his team, his family away from home. After Kannabi Bridge, he’ll be a new Obito. A stronger, braver and smarter Obito.

“Not Water Under the Bridge”

His name is Obito Uchiha, he comes from a place called the hidden leaf village and he knows two people; a girl and a boy. The girl is named Rin and her face brings up a feeling of warmth and family. 

The boy is called Kakashi, his face envokes a strong feeling of wanting to be better, he makes Obito want to be a stronger person. 

There is a man sitting in front of Obito, he calls himself Madara Uchiha, he looks a bit like Obito. 

Some sort of relative? Obito can’t exactly remember who his family are but that surname, Uchiha, it’s the same as his.

“ Can you tell me where Kakashi and Rin are?” Obito asks, Madara looks like he’s considering it before asking,“ who are Rin and Kakashi to you?”.

Obito pauses before answering, “ Rin makes me feel warm inside so I think she’s a girl I like and Kakashi inspires me to want to be a better person so I think he’s a friend I have a rivalry with.”

“Very well”, Madara answers “ you’re incredibly injured but when you’re recovered a little, We’ll try and find this Rin and Kakashi.”

Soon Obito thought, soon he would get to see Rin and Kakashi again.

“Zetsu”

“Yes, Madara sama?”

“Find out what you can about Rin and Kakashi, and let’s see if we can make sure Obito has no one to go back to.”

“As you wish Madara sama”


End file.
